Edgar Queen (GTA)
Formerly an escort/call girl, Edgar’s life changed forever when her trusted friend began training her to be an assassin/hitman. It changed further when he revealed that she, like he, was immortal. And then she met the Vagabond. Physical Description Edgar is average height, standing 5’5” barefoot. She has bright, true red curly hair that reaches her mid back; she keeps it pinned back. Her eyes are medium green and best described as intense. She’s usually smiling, or at least smirking. She’s curvy with wide hips and an ample bust. She has toned but skinny legs and arms. Regular outfit: sheer pink halter crop top, purple hot pants, light purple thigh high stockings, purple bolero jacket, pale purple pumps. Alternate outfit: pink strapless sweetheart neckline-fairy hem dress with ruffle detail along the front and around neckline/hem, light purple thigh high stockings, pale purple pumps. Personality/Mental status Edgar is a thrill-seeker used to living a dangerous life. Since learning she’s immortal, she’s lost the self-preservation she had. She literally doesn’t care what happens to her as long as her objectives are completed. Despite this, she does form bonds to last, which is strange considering that her entire life is based on temporary relationships. She falls in with Ryan because his crazy matches hers. Edgar was passably sane before her first death (unless taunted), but she’s gotten significantly less so after dying. She’s lost her self-preservation instinct, and begun embracing the more extreme sado-masochistic tendencies she previously repressed. History Edgar was born in Liberty City to parents that were sure they were having a boy. She was named before she was washed. The paperwork signed, there was nothing more to do but take their daughter home. Liberty City was a tough town, tougher still if you were sensitive about stupid shit like having a boy’s name. Edgar wasn’t sensitive for long. She fought back, bloodying the streets of her walk home. Her parents never really seemed to care. She was a disappointment from the first time they saw her. She wasn’t a boy, and so they paid no attention to her. That suited Edgar fine. In her mid-teens, she’d had enough, and Edgar left Liberty City for the glitz of Los Santos. She hitchhiked her way across the country, paying for rides with hand jobs and occasionally murder. One of her rides was a young man that she felt drawn to. There was something about him...for the first time in her life, she’d met someone she felt she could trust. Maybe it was that he wasn’t interested in sex. Or maybe that he was willing to help her without any sort of compensation. Whatever it was, she stuck around. They got to know each other. His name was Conrad, and he was travelling from the mid-west. His family was coming down hard on him to produce grandchildren, and he wanted none of that. What he wanted, he said, jabbing his cigarette at Edgar, was to be left alone. Still, as far as company went, Edgar wasn’t bad. She didn’t ask him for anything except a ride. She was paying for her own meals, and filling up the gas tank every other stop. She wasn’t even trying to get in his pants (after the first day). When they arrived in San Andreas, they were reluctant to part ways. So, they got a place together. Edgar sprung for a nicer place in Vinewood, and they shared it. Conrad worked toward getting a gig writing, and Edgar started hustling street corners. Things were working out okay, but it wasn’t great. Edgar was young and eager, but she wasn’t actually puling in enough money to pay for their place. Conrad stepped in to help. He taught her the arts of seduction, turning her youthful eagerness into predatory behaviour. She stopped following after marks like an excited puppy and made them come to her. And sometimes, she still killed them for their attention. When Conrad got wind of this, he made it his mission to train her in combat as well. How he knew these fighting techniques, and more importantly, killing techniques, she never asked. They were efficient, and that was the goal. Edgar shifted from street corner prostitute to call girl and occasional assassin. Business was good. Life was good. Conrad had one last thing to teach her, though. He waited until she had a lull in customers and kept her in the apartment while he explained the reason she felt that draw toward him. They were both immortal, and that was the way they could tell their own. He explained the rules he’d figured out, and why he was actually leaving the mid-west when they met. He’d been there for a couple of decades, and people would start to talk about his apparent lack of aging. Edgar took all of this information well. Probably too well, since her questions were more about how she would look when she came back, and what could actually kill her permanently. Once she learned that she’d come back in the same condition as before she first died, and that there was nothing anyone knew that could kill her permanently, she readied herself and asked him to shoot her. He did, and her life started over. Without the shadow of dying hanging over her, Edgar was free to get more creative with her businesses. She started catering to johns that would work her over. She started taking on assignments that would normally be impossible, and collecting on them. This was what brought her to the attention of the Triads. They hired her to do the impossible: seduce and kill the Vagabond. She knew of him, of course. Pretty much everyone on that side of the law knew of him. He was the bogeyman, and he killed everyone he came in contact with. Working with him was dangerous, and working against him was a death sentence. Edgar was thrilled at the prospect. She took the job with glee, knowing that even if he killed her for it, she could still take him out in the process. The setup was simple. The Triads had hired her as a reward for a job well done, and he would be none the wiser. Everything was going to plan. They’d rented a room in a luxury hotel, let her get set up and ready. The plan fell apart as soon as he walked in. She looked at him, tall and imposing in his skull mask, and felt that familiar pull. He was immortal, too. Shit. She sat on the edge of the bed and asked him to sit, too. If she knew, there was no way he didn’t. She explained who she was and what she’d been hired to do, and asked what he thought they should do. He was strangely understanding, and offered to let her complete her job, even going so far as to lay low for a bit to sell it. She was silent for a few moments, thinking it over. She had just about decided to take him up on the offer when he stood, ready to leave. He made it to the door before he slumped. She’d stabbed him in the back. Weakly, he coughed. She helped him to the floor, resting his head in her lap. With his last breaths, he mentioned it was a pity that things had turned out this way. No one had ever hired him a call girl before. She made sure he was dead, and peeked under the mask. He was wearing face paint, but could see that he had amazing bone structure...with a smirk, she checked his jeans. Yup, amazing bone structure. Edgar called her contact to report her job finished, and the body disappeared. Really was a pity that they couldn’t have had some fun before the job was done, but that was the nature of work. She cleaned up and headed home. Conrad had a guest when she got there, another immortal. He was tall, with stunning blue eyes and long dark blond hair. She didn’t recognize him, but he smiled at her and greeted her by name. As soon as he said it, she knew. The Vagabond was in her apartment, apparently having tea with her teacher. Stifling her unease, she sat down at the table and poured herself a cup, joining in the conversation. She wasn’t sure if Conrad knew who this man was, but hopefully he could tell how dangerous a situation they were in. Luckily, Conrad had expertise in reading context clues, and left the two of them to talk. The Vagabond introduced himself properly as Ryan, and mentioned he’d never met anyone named Edgar before, let alone a girl named Edgar. She was still uneasy, but tried to make small talk. She told her story, well, parts of it, anyway, ending with her last contract. He listened, enthralled, and told part of his story. For whatever reason, he was opening up to her, like he trusted her. She had to admit, she felt like she could trust him, too. That was probably why they fucked the first time, that mutual trust. It only deepened their bond, and the two were soon nearly inseparable. Conrad knew he was still welcome to stay, but moved out anyway, heading north to San Fierro. Ryan and Edgar had the run of the place, and enough money to keep it for a while. It was only a few months before they were hired to kill each other. There was some detective work involved, but they learned that the same gang had hired both of them to kill the other, and were betting on the outcome. They should’ve bet on the unlikely duo of Vagabond and Queen destroying their casino and everyone inside. At Ryan’s side, Edgar refined her skills and picked up some hobbies. She started playing video games with him, passing the time between jobs by playing co-op Minecraft or first person shooters. If asked, she was training her reflexes. They were together like this for about a year before Ryan started taking jobs with the Fake AH Crew. Edgar auditioned, and was pretty successful, but not actually a member of the Crew. Ryan got in, and started spending time with them, too. After some prodding, Edgar got the chance to work with all the members, proving her worth, and was jumped in soon after. Hobbies/Skills *Nail art *Reading fashion magazines *Massage *Various sex acts *Distance combat (handgun, knives) *Close combat (handgun, knives) Special Powers/Weapons *Unable to stay dead unless killed by old age *Knives *Vintage Pistol (platinum finish) Quotes "Shit." - favourite swear "Hello, Darling." Trivia Image flower: Dahlia - elegance and dignity Image songs: “Gasoline” by Halsey | “Trouble (Stripped)” by Halsey | “Young God” by Halsey Music: FlyLo Radio; hip hop, opera/techno (house/trance) Food: authentic Mexican Car: Principe Nemesis (bright purple metallic/red pearlescent primary, hot pink secondary) Lampadati Felon (bright purple metallic/blue pearlescent) Has a crown tattooed on her left side, under her arm. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Megan's Characters